


summer days and (summer nights)

by TotallyRainbowSheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Attempt at Humor, Because I can, Fluff, I Tried, Kinda?, M/M, Please read, They/Them Pronouns for Kozume Kenma, e.e. cummings - Freeform, i apologies for all of my parenthesis (i just love them too much), tagging is fun, the lowercase are for expression and aesthetic, the summery is probably terrible, this could probably be rated general, yes it is short but its worth it i promise, yes this was actually beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRainbowSheep/pseuds/TotallyRainbowSheep
Summary: There are three things you need to know. Only one is relevant to the story. But the other two were worth mentioning....“I wouldn't care if you dated him.”Tsukishima raised one eyebrow, unimpressed.“Kuroo,” Kenma clarified.Tsukki choked on his melon. Kenma turned back to their game.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	summer days and (summer nights)

There are three things you need to know:

i. Kuroo’s eyes are a rich, deep, dark black, pulling you in like a siren leading sailors to their death and his smile is so similar to that of a cheshire cats that if you squint your eyes and turn you head you might just find yourself going mad

ii. Kenma did not want there to be this much drama during training camp (and after), they did _not_ want to see their best friend suffer from heartbreak and they most certainly did _not_ want Lev to ask them for another serve

iii. Tsukishima Kei received his first kiss in a locker room, a corner digging into his shoulder blade, feeling dizzy and so unbelievably good that he ~~just gave in~~

Only one of these is relevant to the story. But the other two were still worth mentioning.

**…**

_i have found what you are like_

_the rain,_

_(who feathers frightened fields_

_with the superior dust-of-sleep. wields_

_easily the pale club of the wind_

_and swirled justly souls of flower strike_

_the air in utterable coolness_

_deeds of green thrilling light_

_with thinned_

_newfragile yellows_

_lurch and.press_

_-in the woods_

_which_

_stutter_

_and_

_sing_

_And the coolness of your smile is_

_stirring of birds between my arms;but_

_i should rather than anything_

_have(almost when hugeness will shut_

_quietly)almost,_

_your kiss_

_e.e cummings_

**...**

They had been eating watermelon on the hill when Kenma had sat down beside Tsukki and said:

“I wouldn't care if you dated him.”

Tsukishima raised one eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Kuroo,” Kenma clarified.

Tsukki choked on his melon. Kenma turned back to their game.

**…**

They had been cleaning up after another day of practice when Kuroo said:

“I think I’m in love.”

“No shit,” Kenma replied.

“What should I do?”

“Ask him out.”

“What if he says no?”

“He won’t.”

“But what if-?”

“He’s staring at you.”

Kuroo tripped into the wall

**...**

The first time they had kissed it had been warm. too warm.

almost.

(so warm that his shirt had stuck to his back and his hair to his head and his socks to his ankles)

it had been intoxicating.

it had been

( _an ocean of warmwarmwarmwarmwarm. pushing, wanting moremoremore, taking moremoremore._

( _later, karasuno would bet on who gave tsukki the kiss swollen lips and the ruffled hair and the hickey on his neck_

( _yamaguchi swears he doesn’t know and yamaguchi never lies) but for now it was just_ )))

b l i s s

**…**

They had gotten reckless―sneaking away during breaks, hiding in bathroom stalls, tiptoeing out into corridors at night―so it should have been no surprise when Bokuto found them.

“You wanted me to grab brooms right? Okie dok-OH MY GOD AKAASHI PLEASE TELL ME THERE IS BLEACH IN HERE FOR MY EYES!”

“Bokuto-san, please calm down.”

“CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? WHAT I HAVE SEEN CAN NEVER BE UNSEEN!”

“Boku-”

“MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!”

**...**

(Suga and Noya won the bet)

**...**

They had exchanged phone numbers before Karasuno left the city.

(Tsukki almost wanted to protest, but then had remembered the late nights stargazing and the lazy kisses at meals and swallowed his pride.)

**...**

( ~~neitherofthemtexed~~ )

**…**

It had been three years since that exhilarating summer. Kenma was fed up of seeing their best friend upset. They had Hinata ( _“Why would I help that four-eyed stupid jerk face and smirky rooster head!?”_ ) anonymously text Tsukki an address ( ~~it was the coffeeshop where Kuroo was working~~ )

**…**

There are three things you need to know:

i. Somewhere in Tokyo there is an apartment building, it is tall, rectangular and normal looking. Two middle blockers live there.

ii. Two years ago when the blonde one had first moved in they had been bickering over who could carry more boxes ( _it was the one with the unruly bedhead and the dark eyes_ ) meanwhile, two empty to-go cups could be seen in a nearby garbage can….

iii. If you were to look through the window right now you would see the shorter one (with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in his lap) sitting on a beat up sofa while the other (with a steaming mug of tea) kisses his forehead.

**...**

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i hope you enjoyed that!  
> thanks for ignoring my summery (i wrote this at 11 pm, please forgive me)  
> this has been the first thing i have written since 6th or 7th grade (that piece of garbage can die in orphan_account for all i care)  
> this was (if you couldn't tell) inspired by e.e. cummings (god i love his poetry) and also 'on paper planes' by WannabeMaya which is a lovely fic that you should read  
> also big thank you to my beta reader J (who was actually awake for some reason (you truly are the bakugou of our bakusquad in every way but that))  
> also thank you J for coming up with the title (i shall forever be in your debt (let me beta read your ficccccs)  
> and be sure to let me know about any mistakes


End file.
